Flexible vs Practical
by MarHeavenAngel
Summary: Mimi has a surprise for Joe. A short little cute Jyoumi oneshot.


**Something I made on tumblr about a month ago and thought I'd post it on here.  
**

**Enjoy and don't forget to review.  
**

* * *

_"What is Mimi up to now?"_ Joe thought as the chestnut-haired girl dragged him through the park.

At first Mimi asked him to come there because apparently she needed someone to help her study with one of her classes, and apparently everyone else was too busy to help her study. Then she drags him to the park claiming that she just wanted to pull him away from all his medical studies actually for some surprise.

"Mimi where are you taking me?" Joe gave her a skeptical look.

"Hush Joe, it's called a surprise for a reason." She winked back at him before she dragged him further along the path.

Mimi had always been like this. Once she has her mind set on something, swaying her from it is nearly impossible.

She twirled around and gave the blue haired teen a huge grin.

"Okay, now you have to close your eyes alright?"

He sighed and gave her a flat look.

"Is this really necessary?"

"Yes it is you dummy, it's a surprise, now close your eyes and I'll take you to the surprise!" Mimi crossed her arms and tapped her foot in impatience.

He reluctantly closed his eyes, he'd felt Mimi's dainty but surprisingly strong hands had grabbed onto his arm and dragged him in some unknown direction.

"I still don't see the point of this." Joe grumbled.

"You just have no imagination." Mimi snickered.

"You have too much of one." Joe groaned, but Mimi just giggled and continued to drag him along.

Joe felt himself nearly trip and fall over a tree root. Thankfully he didn't fall he managed to catch himself. But Mimi, made certain to cover his eyes with her hands.

"What are you doing?" Joe frowned.

"You're not supposed to peek at all, okay?" Mimi answered.

"I nearly tripped, because of you, and all you care about is your surprise?"

She was unbelievable to him sometimes.

"You didn't trip though, you caught yourself, besides I was hanging onto you, I won't let you fall. And I said you can't peek, so you must absolutely not peek no matter what, you can't open your eyes til I tell you, understand?"

Mimi made an angry pout face, not that Joe could see it at all, she had covered his eyes after all.

"Fine, but you better be more careful and watch your surroundings more." Joe sighed.

"You worry too much." Mimi giggled.

"You don't worry enough." Joe had the urge to roll his eyes, but it didn't matter if he did because his eyes were closed anyway.

Joe felt that Mimi had them stop, but they weren't on grass anymore. They were on a blanket or towel of some sort sitting on the grass.

The breeze tickled against his ears as he heard Mimi hum something, but he couldn't tell what.

"Okay, now I need you to try and sit down, but no peeking still."

He could practically feel she gave him a wink after that statement, even though he couldn't open his eyes to confirm that.

He moved to sit down, but obviously now was the moment his body decided again he had two left feet. So of course he did fall this time, and hit his head. He was probably going to get a small bump on the back of his head.

He cracked his eyes open a bit to see Mimi hovering over him with a worried look on her face.

"Are you okay Joe?" She asked.

"Yeah, it'll probably be just a bump."

She immediately threw her hands over his eyes again, he was slightly annoyed but there is just no stopping her.

"Good, I'm glad to hear you're alright, I bet my surprise will make you feel even better. Now keep your eyes closed, I'll help you up a bit, but don't worry, you'll get to see my surprise soon enough." She beamed.

"Alright…whatever you say." Joe mumbled.

She moved her hands off his face, and he kept his eyes closed like she asked. He felt her wrap her skinny fingers over his wrists and pulled him up so he'd be sitting upright.

"Mimi is it time to open my eyes yet?"

Joe honestly hadn't felt as excited about being surprised at that moment, as much as she was. What with him stumbling twice that day.

"Almost, just be patient."

_"Ironic, coming from her of all people."_ Joe mused to himself.

He heard the sounds of movements, and Mimi setting things down on the blanket they were sitting on. But he couldn't tell what exactly it was she was doing. She hummed that song again too. Mimi had a pretty voice. She always did. He honestly was surprised a girl with such a "perky" voice had such a beautiful singing voice.

He shook the thought off as he waited diligently for Mimi to tell him to open his eyes. He pushed his glasses back to the bridge of his nose and twiddled his fingers as he waited.

"Okay, I'm ready, you can open your eyes!" She exclaimed.

There was food spread about everywhere.

He noticed in one bowl, an omelet, made just the way he liked his eggs, plain with just salt and pepper on it.

Ordinary sandwiches with none of the weird toppings that Mimi suggests putting on them. Just ham and cheese, though she did cut the bread into little heart shapes.

The rice-balls looked normal too from what he could tell, the only difference was that Mimi made little smiley faces on them.

A pack of apple juice boxes rested next to him.

And in front of the sandwiches were little pieces of fish all neatly cut up with green peppers and onions on top, with little toothpicks sticking out of them.

There was a cake in the center, one with frosting on it, that said, _"Congrats on acing your finals Joe"._

Joe was stunned, he never made a big deal out of his schoolwork because he didn't want too much attention drawn to him, but of course, leave it to Mimi.

"Mimi…did you make all this?" Joe asked.

"Well I had mom help me with the cake, she's so good at baking them. Sora helped me with the other stuff, because you know me, I like imagination with my food. But Sora of course suggested that you'd appreciate it more if I made something more on the practical side. But I still felt that making the sandwiches and rice-balls look like this would make it more fun, even if they're just ordinary flavored stuff." She shrugged.

He honestly didn't know what to say.

"So…what do you think?" Mimi grinned.

"This is…" Joe took a deep breath to sort out his thoughts, "This is one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me, thank you Mimi."

She giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek. He felt his cheeks inflame with the color red.

"Well a successful scholar deserves a hearty meal to celebrate his achievements, even if the meal isn't the most exciting one." She winked.

"Mimi, why did you do that?" Joe covered the spot on his cheek where her lips touched, "And honestly, if this meal is so boring then why make it in the first place?!"

"Stop being so jumpy. I made it because you like this kind of stuff." She teased and poked him on the nose.

"You're impossible." He sighed in defeat.

"I'm not impossible, I'm just fun and flexible, something you could learn to be Mr. Stiff."

"I'm not a stiff, I'm just practical!" He huffed in defense.

"Enough of this, eat your food Mr. Doctor!" Mimi shoved the plate of sandwiches in his hands.

"I'm not a doctor yet Mimi." He corrected as he picked up one of the heart shaped sandwiches.

"Not yet, but someday. And you'll make a great one." She smiled.

He tried to cover his blush by eating, hoping to squash the annoying body's natural reaction that comes with the emotion of embarrassment…but of course it failed, she noticed.

"You're so cute when you're flushed like that." She teased again.

He just grumbled and continued to eat.

Eventually she left him alone for a minute and started to eat some of the fish. Joe was grateful for that, because then it gave him a chance to calm his nerves down.

He exhaled a huge deep breath he didn't realize he was holding, and continued to nibble on the sandwich in his hand.

His nerves still bounced around like crazy and churned around his insides to the point he thought he'd never be able to get over himself.

It was difficult to explain…well no it wasn't.

It hadn't taken Joe long for realize why he was the way he was around her. He liked Mimi Tachikawa…a lot.

Even though she drove him insane sometimes…well, she also drove him insane the good times too.

She confused him. All the time. It was crazy, it was pure insanity. And sometimes, he felt he enjoyed that, he's not sure why, maybe her craziness started to rub off. Or maybe love really does stink.

He hated all this uncertainty. The way she will always look at him and it just makes his knees start knocking. The way his hands clam up, or his face feels on fire. Or that he feels like he wants to choke on his words. Or how that smile just makes his head feel like its flying. It was too much, it was crazy. Love wasn't practical. Love was insane. Like her.

"Joe you've been really quiet, you okay?" Mimi inquired.

"I'm fine." He nodded.

"Hey Joe…when you were a kid, did you ever think about the type of person you'd want to spend the rest of your life with?"

Joe immediately choked on his food and started coughing.

_"Where did that come from?!"_ He finally swallowed the food he nearly gagged on.

This is why love is crazy and insane, especially if it's for a person like Mimi. You never know which direction she'd come from. He assumed for guys like Tai…girls like Sora weren't that crazy to deal with. You at least assumed you knew what to expect right?

Not Mimi, he never knew what to expect. Just when he thinks he has his feet firmly at the ground, she'd come at him from some other angle and knock him back down.

It was like he was constantly bombarded.

"Why would you ask that?" Joe finally said after a long moment while the girl only blinked at him in confusion, she obviously had anticipated for him to say something.

"Curious." She laughed.

_"Of course…"_ He thought to himself sarcastically.

"You see, when I was a little girl," She started,"I always assumed the guy I was with was a tall, dark, and handsome type. He is dapper and classy. Someone always so sure of themselves. Someone who loves adventure, a real fairy tale. Basically someone not like you."

Well, it's not like Mimi's words never stabbed him before. Blunt to a fault…that is who she was.

"How nice for you." Joe deadpanned.

"Though, after going to the Digital World, all my little fairy tale fantasies I dream of for the future. All of them started to feel silly and well…not practical." She winked.

He just looked up at her, not really sure what to make of what she was getting at. He blinked and blinked, continued to stare, his brain tried to find some hidden meaning. He's supposed to be a fairly smart guy right? But everything that ever came out of this girl's mouth always thrown him for a loop.

"Now I'm not so sure what the kind of guy I'd end up with. But I do know one thing that I want. I want him to be kind, smart, and very brave. Someone who is a hard worker. Someone who'd do anything for the people he loves, no matter how tough it is, or even how scared he might be." She smiled sincerely.

Now he wasn't _really_ sure what to make of this.

Mimi then climbed over to him. She hovered an inch in front of his face. She had that smile on her face, a little smile that was _"enchanting"_ you'd probably call it. Her hot breath tickled the tip of his nose.

But Joe could feel his hands clam up again, as his face got really red. He just knew it. Why Mimi, why was it always like this with her. He tried and tried…always but he never succeeded in keeping it together when around her.

"Someone…" Mimi whispered flirtatiously, "like you."

Joe was sure he made a very loud _gulp_ sound as he swallowed the lump in his throat. He honestly wasn't sure how to process everything that went on.

Mimi was just someone he sometimes wasn't even sure how to keep up with.

"W-What are you doing?" Joe tried to clear out his throat and calm down but it would never work.

Not ever, not with her.

"Shhh…I got another surprise for you." Her normally chipper and perky voice was suddenly very alluring.

He felt his glasses probably fogging up as his face got hotter. Especially when Mimi pressed her soft and glossy lips against his own.

So this is what a kiss was like. Joe was pretty sure he didn't hate it.

* * *

_**Oh Jyoumi, why are you the cutest thing ever?!**_

***dies from the cute***


End file.
